babylonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Sha'dahl
The 'Sha'dahls '''are the first sentient species to evolve on Earth, for which they call ''"Taul'ra". ''They are one of the most adavance and very ancient race to have estabished one of the three greatest empires in the history of the Galaxy. After fleeing from their ancient homeworld after a catastrophic event that almost wiped out all life on Earth they spread all surviving species from their planet to many suitable planets in their government were as millions of years gave rise to sentient races. They established the Sha'dahl Empire with a few several star systems until millions of years later thousands more until they had the entire quadrant of the Milky Way. Physiology ﻿The Sha'dahls are a cephlapod-like species, which means their ancestors have evolved from an unkown squid-like creature, which could be possible for any intelligent cephlapod species may follow the same developmentary path as the hominid apes did, since the Tharons came their planet had altered some of their DNA. They lived in both land and water before Pangea was completly formed, they were part ampibious when leaving their homeworld. Their species do not need to hold their breath when in water. Their ancestors altered their DNA in order for them to survive on unfamiliar environments millions of years ago, they became unrecognisable to any of Earth's species from the past to the present. Sha'dahls have long extensive livespans up to over 50,000 years and cannotdie of illness or physical injury, they also have selective memory since birth. They have four elongated arms. Triangular-shaped faces with vertical mouths, semi-humanoid shaped but with crown-like crests sticking out the back of their heads with four headtails, two on each side can be seen underneath them The males' skin is pale blue, and the females have pale brownish skin. Because of this, they are able tell the difference between them, even though their faces would be little different in the same way as Humans. They grow up to 7ft tall, but despite this they still carry their ancestors ability to camuflage themselves in their surroundings well to hide from predators to sneak past them without them knowing and even surprise their enemies. Male Sha'dahls attract a female to mate with using their camuflauge abilities and after the female lays her eggs for 2 months for the young to be born, they would cling on to their parent's head tails for protection for they'll be blind use their tendrils, hands, tentacle/feet and line-shapes nostrils to smell and feel until they reach five years after birth. Over millions of years the Sha'dahls had perfected the abililty of energy manipulation from their bodies: forcefield manipulation, telekenesis, levitation. Their species would be considered gods to some younger races and theories by others that when a Sha'dahl reaches the end of their lifespace, they would truly ascend, possibly became part of their species' life cycle before they would fully be an ascended species Culture and Society ''"We Sha'dahls never believe in conquest, only knowledge and all that is created by the universe is sacred, incluidng life itself. We spent many millenia to understant the great journey so that we and many species who are chosen would ascend to the Asgard realm: a place where beings far powerful than any in the galaxy, even in the universe with vast power. However it is not yet our time, despite that we are ancient but one day in the near, we will." ''- ''Li'haku to Yuki Animagi. {C}{C Despite having such advance technology, creating a vast empire, fond with nature in strong belief that all life is sacred. In ancient times the Sha'dahls and any members of the Sha'dahl empire find a habital planet they send out expeditions to proserve Genes of all sorts of life native to the planet and the system, cataloging the species (plant and animal) and store the sample in the genetic archive, along with countless others from many species in the galaxy they come across throughout their history for uses such as sending ships they call the arks to find a suitable planet with no life. Terraforming it and recreate the species or into new species to adapt perfectly on the alien planet. They also use the Arks for colonizations on the colony worlds. The Sha'dahls once had their DNAs alterd for when living on an alien planet but others did not since they quickly adapted to those new environments and over the centuries to the Sha'dahls' interests, some have evolved into intelligent species such as the a close relatives of the Polar bears evolved into Polarians of Paloon. The humanoid felines, the Fal'erra co-exist peacefully in the Tau System with the Sha'dahls. The humanoid jackel species, the Anubis, they name was given to the egyption god of the dead and others which are mostly Oranga-tans and the poweful humanoid Gorillas. The noble and strong reptillian, warrior races known as the Seernites and the Dragonites; Decendants from the dinosaurs themselves who were one of their earlier members of the Empire, located on the planet Tyrannus that have became one of their greatest members allies. Around 23,000 B.C. the Sha'dahl Empire, Elemental Ascendance and Thhilem Republic founded Three Nation Alliance after the great war with the U'mmit and the first generation of Hei'Len, the Sha'dahl empire took a heavy hit from them but rebuilded and reclaim the planets after the first invasion in the Sagittaurius arm. They became allies with the republic along with the Elemental Ascendance to watch over the galaxy and it's natives as their gaurdians. They used the Babylon Gates for use of travelling to distant planets, and beyond the galaxy at a instant like any other species without the need of ships. When the empire finds a planet with sentient life but with no contact from intersteller races they observe and study the natives before long they decide to make contact with them grand them invitation to the empire, trade resources, knowledge and technology if suitable for both to agree. Like many civilizations Sha'dahls believe in ascension; the finale stage of evolution of all sentient life. They were at first curious of the stories from other species believing to be legends until they encountered Aqua and the Pyras, two of the five elemental races who took the great journey. This now became reality in the empire and made as their calling to seek out new knowledge of how this began and know more of the universe, including the Asgard Realm and the spirit realm. The Sha'dahls had no reason to keep it for themselves but to a civilization that is wise, matured and seek to understand as they can before taking on the ascension to godhood History Origin The Sha'dahls have millions of years of history of the Milky Way galaxy, the first of their ancient race came from Earth around about 240 millions of years ago. During the Triassic period the Sha'dahls first started outfrom the shallow waters of the prehistoric planet, they began ruling parts of the ancient Earth or as they named it Tau'lra and still call it's first ancient name in today's era. It is unkown how they became gained intelligence or where their origins first started since they dominated the Earth until human scientists discovered their ancestors; fossils in the early 21st century. But when they became advance and builted cities and ships, a mass extinction suddenly began threatening nearly all life on Taul'ra especially their ancestors who had to evacuate their homeplanet. They created large vessels to carry many species to take with them for colonization on a planet with little life as they would call 'home' when in the future their decendants will return to Taul'ra/Earth. With the colonization completed and the council decided to concentrate on the populations that have grown thin after spreading to several planets, in need of preserving what resources and wait for their people to recover after the mass exodus in the next thousand years. After centuries of rebuilding they began expanding their nation as it would later build what will become the great Sha'dahl Empire by colonising planets nearby their system and seek out new life forms to join, but the Sha'dahls had not forgotton their former homeworld, never leaving it unprotected for any invaders who would claim it as their own. The Sha'dahl empire Through many years since the birth of their vast empire and settled on the alien worlds nearby their former home system, they discovered alien life before leaving Earth. When making contact with life outside the sol system, native species outside the solar system such as the Dryads and the Arachnikarians willingly joined them for chances of surviving from those who would threaten the worlds that are part of the empire. They had fought wars against some races from such places they never explored in the galaxy in ancient times after the evacuation of the planet. The U'mmit war They watched and observed as the apes flourished allover the African planes, the Sha'dahls and other species of the empire strongly believe that only one of their kind would take the rank as the dominant species as they continue to evolve, but at the time they were standing up right a race of conquers known to Andromeda as the U'mmit who secretly ruled the planet and experimented on the ape-like species and geneticly created Humanity when they reuturned thousands of years later. The impiral senate discovered this and warned the alien race to leave the galaxy or by force if necerssery, unfortunatly the U'mmit have no interest in leaving for they want to conqure the Milky Way galaxy and others for their near-galactic scaled empire, believing themselves as gods to 'lesser' species their ruled over. The war lasted a few months but with the galaxy united they pushed the U'mmit out of the galaxy and crumbled their rule over Andromeda, a few humans self-exiled themselves into space and one day return to their homeworld, allied with the Tahls and Thinosians upon their journey to Andromeda. The Sha'dahl began making their empire stronger and more prepared for another extragalatic inavion in the future. The Seernites once argued that they should have been the rightful dominant race of Earth at some point after liberating the planet but remained to rule Tyrannus. However they discovered an advance civilization of subterranian species called the Djinn beneath the planet where they made just before leaving Taul'ra. After isolating the planet for humans and the Kronan Ree to develop sentient intelligence and civilizations on their own, gained the fascination of how the earliest ancestors of their species quickly developed tools, learnt how to hunt and survive in whatever the planet throws at them. At the time that humankind spread to nearly all reaches of the Earth, the Sha'dahl and other alien civilizations in the galaxy to their point of view were believed to be gods and mythical creatures which some were based on the earliest animal bones they may have found for over about five thousand years. But when they developed technolgy, there would be wars for dominations for thousands of years, especially the two first world wars. In the 1960s an expedition vessel accidently found an earth-based satellite with historical data of the humans and the planet, however the Senate's prime directive states they are not to intervere with any isolated level 0 civilization or be noticed before first contact, so they copied the data on the golden disk and put it back on it's currunt position before the humans would realised something happened to it. During the time some became feared of the developing humans who would think nothing but greed and war while some would soon believe they would destroy their own kind one day and the planet with them but with the top-secret, global organization the Society keep their species from doing something foolish, it would help them create a better future for their civilization. The Zon Ghoul War During the middle of the Zon Ghoul war they continue to protect the empire against the vile, growing, parasitic Zon Ghoul army, preventing the technology they have worked on for peace for millions of years from falling into their hands while aiding the Republic and other allied civilisations to anhilate them. After they made contact with the governments of Earth and wish to aid them of protecting their planet and all life to form a peace treaty with them, some of the humans once showed fear to them but many have welcomed them to their planet, which once belong to their ancestors homeworld that surprised all. They explain to the humans that a war with a 'race' known as the Zon Ghouls would one day enter their systems and destroy many lives, the Humans would not be able to win against such advance mechanical-parasetic warriors, they would allow the people of Earth to learn their advance technology inorder to survive in space, explore their systems, introduce themselves to beings from other wrlds and explore to learn more about their galaxy. All of the governments across the world then began to work together and later Earth immediatly became part of the Sha'dahl empire. They allowed the Anakadians to help the Humans in creating an ageing process as they teach the human younglings and other young civilians of the empire to know the knowledge about space travel and warriorship for future generations. Before that in 2012 they had lately discover a fleet of Tharons that somehow appeared in the Earth system, it was unknown to any of the senate of how they could get pass their monitars, while they managed to evacuate nearly all of the humans of Earth the Tharons had nearly colonised all of the Earth-sized worlds to terrorform. The Tharons gained the Sha'dahl empire's trust after aiding them against the Zon ghouls before entering Sha'dahl space and were alowed to terraform none colonised planets to for the civilians to live on, even in the Sol system. Technology Sha'dahl Technology is incredibly advance, even began on Taul'ra but nearly all of the remnants were destroyed by natural disastors on the planet. The Thihilem cataloged them a level 3 civilization as they were one of the few species in the galaxy to invented Starthrust-drive to travel from one side of the Milky Way to the other. Most of their technology is shared with allied species that are level 2 or level 3, the technology from species in the empire are booby trapped, be captured by non-imperial members that would attend to re-engineer it or try to dissect them the fail-safe virus will activate and selfdestruct before deleting any files about them like a trojan horse. There were legends told that they could create an enitre new star system out of a dead one, even wormholes but the founders as many call them believe creating so without replacing a living star that harbors life on any planet that orbits it would tamber with the natural gravity on other star systems, so replacing the selective stars would be acceptional. Trivia *The Sha'dahl species were one of the earliest ideas Daniel had imagined. The idea came when watching Classic Doctor Who series, he had first thought of them as reptillian looking but changed the idea when watching The Future is Wild and gaine the fascination of what the cephlapods﻿ would be in millions of years in the future. *The sketch of the Sha'dahl was drawn by Soulslayer317. The image of the city was a portrait of Atlantis. Category:Sha'dahl Empire Species Category:Cephalopodic species Category:Sentient Races Category:Great Elders Category:Sha'dahls Category:Copyright